User talk:Weston "Henchmen" Foster
Hello Well, thi ismy frist foray into this neck of the web. A little help into what im supposed to do? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 22:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) NAmes Bren, and I will be willing to help, first make a Character, to do that go to the begining and Type in the name of the Character, just look at some of the other character stats for ideas Brengarrett 22:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Whatup. Welcome to the Wiki. I'll be honest, we have a lot of canon fans on the site (me included) so a definite heads-up would be to know your stuff, know the canon, and stick to the atmosphere of Fallout. Also, ask the admins if you have problems, they're nice guys. Run4urLife! 23:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Listen to Run, he is a very nice guy, but in the RP, he is a demon, trust me he takes no prisononers LOL--Brengarrett 23:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for the welcome. Anoter question, where we RP? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I'll answer your question and introduce myself in one sentence. Im Kuhblam, evil doer (im branded that way cause i created the crusade lol), and destroyer of ghouls; as for RPing, go to the community on the front page's side, then forums, and then check the rp sub forum KuHB1aM 00:08, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Baltimore RP mk. II comes out...when it comes out. I've got to develop the city more. --Twentyfists 01:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Remnant go ahead and improve the artical if you or anyone else wants to improve one of my articlas just go ahead i can allways uploaded my saved version if i don't like itVegas adict 06:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : Cool Weston "Henchmen" Foster 11:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :: Go ahead and jump in bear in minde if your a conscript the only weapon you would have is a semi automatic pistol so it would be beter to join as a comrade or the midshipman but its your choiceVegas adict 06:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Payment for equipment I'd assume they'd do some kind of work for you, scavving, raiding for equipment, working as bodyguards, even eleminating rival arms dealers. Or, really, anything your charcter needs that a raider could help with.--Zilabus 14:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't really thought of what their leder will be like, so feel free to take any liberties with how he acts or where is strengths are. But his name is Adam Smashda. free market I was wondering if you would like to relocate shop down south in the Southeast Commonwealth. un like the DC wasteland there is far less active and local conflicts to disupt you trade while being still close enough to still sell and profit from the DC and other eastern armed conflicts. Templar88 19:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Waaa Why didn't u ask me to be a business partner yet lol //--Teh Krush 20:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Nah, just wondering why you didn't ask lol, maybe later. //--Teh Krush 21:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) RPT When your in RPs, could you sign like instead of just ~~~~? //--TehK 18:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Fine....there a hot key for that though, or do i have to...*gasp* type it out? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC)? When editing, at the bottom there is a button that says it, under Wiki Markup, the very last one. //--TehK 18:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, cool. thanks Weston "Henchmen" Foster 18:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I just C+P it after using it for the first time. //--Run4urLife! 18:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Can I Can I just persuade Marshall to give us the gun? //--TehK 20:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm...maybe you will persuade Marshall to hand over a box of 6 grandes over to Riely as a gift? You guys have to do my little favor first though to get the gun, mu ha ha ha.Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what I meant, the voices in his head will tell him to give us the gun. //--TehK 20:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::: No, i mean that you guys have to do my favor first to get the gun in the first place! After which, Riely can do a little mind control...just don't go overboard. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::And I mean that Riley will just make him give us the gun! //--TehK 20:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: *facepalm* No...Marshall is going to give you the gun for doing his favor. thats it. You are going to walk back into his office with a big of fingers, he's going to look at them, then give you the gun. no mind control there. However, you could give them a idea for doing such a good job they get some greandes or something. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe I could convince him to give us more ammo. //--TehK 20:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) That will work. Go with that. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:58, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Dutch could just march in there and take the gun. Much more efficient, unless you want to minimize collateral damage. KuHB1aM 21:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, what fun is that? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) We have 3 Warrior Weapons, 2 Alien Rifles, a 3rd Gen Psyc-Op, a tank, and a few other people VS. ?? Raiders //--TehK 21:04, 17 May 2009 (UTC) hey! Its something like 29-40 raiders! Well, it isn't fun, for at least Marshall anyhow. Just say the word, and I can do the job myself. 40 raiders? What do you take me for, bambi? KuHB1aM 21:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well.....maybe a evil bambi....Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) With a combat skill unrivaled by anyone except Jacob. KuHB1aM 21:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Or any highly combat tested pre war ghoul. Two hundred years of combat experience vs some trained Enclave guy. More experience with the guns, and everything else. Just don't get into a close range fight... --Cerebral plague 21:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::...i sell guns....Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it depends. In a 1v1 fight, Dutch would certainly kick his ass. Now, have maybe two or three, and then we've got a possible problem or dilemma. KuHB1aM 21:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I never said which pre war ghoul. Maybe I was talking about a ten thousand year old pre war ghoul that has learned every single way of warfare imaginable? --Cerebral plague 21:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) They didn't have nukes 10,000 years ago. KuHB1aM 21:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OH SNAP! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Nukes killed the dinosaurs. Think about it. --Cerebral plague 21:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, Jacob killed the dinosaurs. //--Run4urLife! 21:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Armed with eyeballs that shot nukes. --Cerebral plague 22:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually he invented the plane, jumped out, punched the ground and *poof* no more dinosaurs. //--Run4urLife! 22:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Jacob did not invent the plane, just jumped really high! --Cerebral plague 22:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I haz read the above conversation. Hale and Vlad are on level footing with Dutch. And experience only makes up for so much against a Warrior Weapon's natural superiority. Your Ghoul, as I said last time you asked, will need a lot of luck. //--Run4urLife! 22:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Darn it! --Cerebral plague 22:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The RP I hire mutiple people. The Crusade doesn't play clean; we turn people against each other, cause division. Remember, we have big ambitions. KuHB1aM 21:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Good, because Sebastian may or may not be paying off certain people within the CW Cartel to...be ready when Marshall comes with funds frm the Crusade...he he he. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Domingo Our friendly wasteland merchant wasn't the profit skimmer. If you look carefully, it mentions that the slavers were the ones shortcutting Domingo, not Domingo skimming profits. Radiation King 00:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh...i see. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, Rascon is a profit skimmer. DOMINGO is an honest merchant. =D Radiation King 00:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) YOU SHOT HIS LEFT HANDS PINKY! YOU BASTARD! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) He had it coming. You scammed Domingo, and nobody scams Domingo without losing something valuable. Rascon was lucky; otherwise he would be missing a pinky and something a bit more valuable. And I'm not talking about the ammunition for the .30-cal. Radiation King 01:13, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Since when did i scam Domingo? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :You tried to take the ammo out of the deal. Sure, Dutch freaked the fuck out on your guards, but you tried to cut Domingo short of what was expected from his participation. Radiation King 01:19, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: Nothing personal. Just business...no, wait. That was personal...anyway, time to put a bounty on somepeoples heads! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) AWA Go right ahead. Know, though, that I may edit some things to make them fit better with my vision of the group, but I'll trust you enough to give you mostly free reign. --Twentyfists 15:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Rapture Company accepts Weston! Read the title! --Cerebral plague 12:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The survivors Are you making a full article on them, or not? --Cerebral plague 18:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC)